bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MichaelDiaz101/Michael's a Junior: Part 28
Fight Day The day started. Nicole was still asleep when he left her there. Michael went for a light jog around the town and ended up at the Bullworth gym. They were setting up the cameras and everything all over the place. A small crowd of people were building up outside of the gym. Michael went into the locker room to meet Tony. "Hey here's the big man!" Tony exclaimed. He bro hugged Michael. "How do you feel today?" He asked. "Feeling pretty sexy." Michael joked but Tony could see in his eyes that he was nervous. "Hey, calm down. Breath in an out. You'll do this." Tony reassured. That made Michael smile. He needed to do one thing and that was ask Greg to corner him in the fight. Michael went to Greg's dorm room. He knocked on the door. "Open up, it's the police!" Michael screamed sarcastically. Greg opened up the door. "Hey, you ready?" Greg asked. Michael nodded. "Can you back me up in the corner tonight?" Michael asked. Greg agreed. Now all Michael would need to do is wait for tonight. Later that Night Michael sat in the locker room at Glassjaw gym. He didn't what he was most nervous for the 100,000+ people watching him on tv or the possibility of getting beaten down in front of the people he cared about dearly. He had his gloves on and Greg was holding the mitts while Michael threw combinations into them. Finally Tony came in. He didn't say anything but Michael knew what time it was. It was fight time. Michael walked out with Greg and Tony. He got into the ring into the blue corner opposite David. The announcer got into the ring. "Ladies and gentleman, we are scheduled for three rounds of action in the Heavyweight division." The announcer was reading everything off the card. "The man to my left, standing at 6 feet tall, weighing in at 212 pounds this man is a Kickboxer. MICHAEL DIAZ!" He screamed. Michael raised his arms in the air. Then he turned his attention to Michael's opponent. "This man, standing at 6 feet 5 inches tall, weighing in at 224 pounds, he is a Freestyle Wrestler, DAVID MONTEZ!" The announcer yelled. Devin's crew and the Preppies cheered for him. "Stay calm Michael." Tony said. "Stay away from his power hand!" Greg instructed. The ref got between them as they were ready to fight. "Lets go, fight!" The ref yelled. David rushed forward at Michael and tried to land a flying knee but Michael gets out of the way. Michael circles around him and lands two jabs. David throws a front kick to Michael's torso that lands. Michael throws a jab then rocks him with a quick right cross. David retreats to the ropes and Michael throws hooks and David takes damage but barely blocks them. He then tackles Michael to the ground but Michael pushes him away quickly. Michael gets back to his feet and ducks under a right hook. He lands a jab. David throws a jab cross, then another jab cross combination but Michael easily evades it all. "It seems that Michael may be the superior Kickboxer here." The commentator states. Michael throws a quick leg kick that does some damage. Then he jumps in and knees David in the body. David throws a hook that Michael evades. David throws a left hook that Michael partially blocks but Michael returns with a right cross that sends David backwards a bit. Michael starts to get a little cocky, he drops his hands and starts to taunt David. It almost looks like something Ali would do back in the day. "Where you at, bitch?" Michael mocks him. Michael flips the bird at David. David comes forward and lands a hook on Michael's chin but Michael still has his hands at his sides and is taunting him. "You hit like a bitch!" Michael exclaims. David goes in for a double leg takedown but Michael sprawls and stands back up. "Look at Michael, he's starting to feel more comfortable out there. He seemed a little tense and uncomfortable coming in. Now he is dropping his hands inviting David to come in." The commentator says. David throws a left hook that grazes Michael. Michael grabs him in the clinch and knees him several times before David backs away. 45 seconds left in the first round. Now it seems that the tables are turned. Michael is confident with David nervous to exchange punches with Michael. He comes forward with a right uppercut that knocks David out instantly before he even hits the mat. David falls face first to the ground. Greg and Tony jump into the ring. "You did it!" Greg said. Michael was excited. It all paid off. The ref raised Michael's hand then the interviewer entered the ring. "Michael Diaz, you looked nervous before the fight but it appears to have paid off. What's next?" The interviewer asked him. "Momma I'm going to Disney Land!" Michael jokingly replies. "I hope to get a fight soon but next I got to finish High School." "At 17 years-old you knocked out an older journeyman in the sport. How do you feel right now?" The interviewer asked him. "I feel great. This is a shoutout to my great girlfriend Nicole. I love you babe!" Michael yells. Greg and Tony are ecstatic. They head back into the locker room. "Dude you were like a ninja out there!" Greg exclaimed. Michael was happy. Any doubt he had disappeared once he walked out of that ring. His opponent put on a good fight but Michael just wouldn't let him work his game. David was a wrestler and Michael was the Kickboxer. Michael didn't want to be on his back and he worked his magic standing up beautifully. Nicole came in behind them. Michael grabbed her and kissed her. Finally after about a minute they broke apart. "Get a room." Tony joked. "Locker room is the perfect place for a kiss." Michael replies sarcastically. Just then the door opened and David walked inside. The room got suddenly quiet. "Good fight, no hard feelings?" David asked. He looked more sincere then when Michael saw him at the Weigh ins. "It was all for the hype, right?" Michael asked. He nodded and they bro hugged. Michael although overconfident had his momenst of being humble and respectful and that was for his fellow fighters. "By the way, work on that left hook, that was good shit bro." Michael said. David smiled and walked out. The Next day, Sunday, 6:24 AM Michael's phone was ringing and, while careful not to wake Nicole who slept at his side, reached over and answered it. "Hello?" Michael asked. "Michael it's Algie." Michael sighed. "What the hell do you want?" Michael asked aggressively. Everyone seems to like to wake him in the early parts of the morning. Who's even awake at 6 am for fuck sake?! "Hey, why are you being mean to me, for I am assisting you in your quest to retrieve one of your comrades." Algie said. Michael sighed irriatably. "Because it's 6 a.m. on a goddamn sunday morning. Why are you even awake?" Michael asked. "Helping you, duh. Hey can you meet me outside of the Library?" He asked. Michael looked at Nicole. "Right now, I have.... Priorities." Michael pointed out. "If you want your homie back I suggest you meet right now sir Michael." Michael reluctantly got out of bed. He threw on some blue jeans, his whit sneakers, and his Guns n Roses t-shirt. He then snuck out the door and to the Library. Most of the Prefects aren't even awake right now but he's got to not make a shit ton of noise. He finally got to the Library. "Algie this better be good or I'm gonna make you piss your pants on a whole new level. You'll need a fountain to hold all the piss that you'll make." Michael was annoyed. He needed his sleep he was dead tired. Algie tried to calm him down. "We have completely hacked the system. The cameras are overrided for the time being." Algie said. "You can climb up through the window, get in and steal what you need in order to bribe Charles Caldwell's entrance back into Bullworth Academy." Algie stated the instructions. "Woah, woah woah woah. Climb?" Michael asked. "You climbed into there the first time didn't you?" Algie asked, curiously. "I don't think I remember saying how easy it was to climb a three story building into an office now do I?" Michael sarcastically said. "Just recreate what you did last time, remember our deal too." Algie said. "Yeah yeah I remember." Michael said before starting off to the back of the school. He finally got there. "Ugh, I hate climbing." Michael said as he looked up at the office. "It's for Charles..." He whispered to himself as he started to climb his way up the building. He was slowly making his way up. Then a bird shit on his shirt. "What the fuck, you fucking bitch." Michael said as he looked at the bird. "My Guns'n'Roses shirt, goddammit." Michael was now mad. He began to furiously climb the building. Although he was losing his leverage. Finally he got into Mr. Johnson's office. He began to go through his files. "Time to blackmail an asshole principal." Michael says with excitement. He gets out his flashlight and starts going through the files. A lot of it was about students. But one thing caught his eye after awhile of going through the files. Michael grabbed out the file. "Perfect..." Michael said as he looked it over. Michael walked out the door and was at the front of the main building. He checked the locks. All the doors were unlocked. "Are you kidding me, I could've just walked in." Michael complained. He walked out the front door and that familiar figure was waiting for him. Gary Smith. "Well hello, Michael." Gary said. He was leaning up against the wall. "Never thought of you as an early riser." Gary stated. Michael was walking right past him. Gary caught up with him. "Hey buddy what were you doing in the school? You yearnin' for learnin'?" Gary asked, he was starting to really get on Michael's nerves. "Hey Gary, I saw some little girls how about you go creep them out?" Michael mocked him. "Oh, like Nicole and Bradi, huh?" Michael turned around and grabbed Gary by his shirt collar and threw him into the wall. "Looks like you're between a wall and a hard place." Michael says. He lets go of Gary and heads back to the Dorms to sleep. Nicole was still asleep. She always was a heavy sleeper and Michael found that absolutely adorable. He slipped in back next to her and closed his eyes to fall asleep. He had set the file on the table. This would save Caldwell, Michael thought to himself. He quickly dosed off back to sleep. 9:34 AM When Michael woke up Nicole was gone. He laid there for a few minutes, in thought, before finally rising up out of the bed. He opened the file to look it over again. He knew Mr. Johnson was an asshole but he couldn't believe that he would even go for this. He decided to go out to Charles and get him back into Bullworth Academy ASAP. He got his stuff and left for Charles' uncle's house. He brought the file with him too. He was ready to get his bestfriend back on campus. Category:Blog posts